Here and Back Again
by Mediscout
Summary: Max thought he'd never see Rei, his crush, again. What happens when Mimiko and Noel try to hook him up with Mimiko's pen pal? Yaoi! MaRe
1. Chapter 1

Mimi-chan: This fic is for Reion, Kaikao, and Maruchan

Cairo: Are you and Reion going to start a war about Ma/Re fics or something?

Mimi-chan: -sighs- Sadly no -stands on top of chair- Though I'd gladly do it, I'm stuck with baby sitting my little brother Td (his nickname)

Cairo: And what's with you and Reion dedicating Ma/Re fics to each other?

Mimi-chan: Spreading the love of Ma/Re Oh, Maruchan, read Kaikao's fics He and Reion share an account and are Ma/Re fanatics too-! YAY MA/RE!

Disclaimer: I came, I saw, I do not own and could not conquer

Chapter One

The phone call

Max flops onto his bed as he stares at his ceiling.

Flash back sequence...Think Twilight zone

Max grins happily as he and his newly made friends, Tyson and Chief, all watch as Tyson walks to the beybowl, waiting for his competitor to arrive.

A sudden flash of white catches Max's attention and Max starts to drool.

There Tyson's competitor was. A tall Chinese boy with ebony hair that is pulled back and wrapped with white cloth. Max slowly eyes him up and down. His attire is simple with long blue pants and a white Chinese shirt with blue straps and gold lining. To complete the look, the boy has a red sash around his waist. Max sighs happily as he watches the boy he now loves walk confidently up to the beydish. And that was the first time Max saw Rei.

Next Flash back

Max feels tears streaming down his pale freckled cheeks as Rei waves goodbye and walks onto the plane. Max just stands there weeping, even after his friends all leave, thinking to himself 'I never got to tell him how I feel...'

End flash backs...

' 3 years after Rei has left and I'm still love sick!' Max sighs and pushes the listen button on the answering machine.

"Hilo Max, just me again-! Kai's annoying cousin as usual-! Hehe." Max grins as he continues listening to Kai's crazy cousin, "Anyways, my pen pal just wrote to me saying he's coming to visit-! Tomorrow I'm picking him up from the airport and I hope you can come too-! Oh, and good news for you...-she pauses- He's single and homosexual like you-! See ya tomorrow-! -she pretends to be serious- Oh, if you don't know this is me, Mimi-chan, your in big trouble mister!" Call my cell!" she giggles and hangs up as Max blinks in surprise. 'Mimi-chan thinks I'm looking for someone!' Max sits up and sighs in defeat. 'Might as well go...'

Next Morning...

A sharp honk of a car horn brought Max out of his thoughts and he opens the door to see a smiling Mimi and her friend Kaira in Mimi's jade green mustang (AN: Nope, I can't drive yet...I'm only two months away from temps though!) Max grins back and shuts his front door and locks it (AN: House front door! ) Max rides shot gun while Kaira rides in the back and Mimi drives. Mimi continues to chatter on and on about her pen pal and what he's like. Max only really pays half attention though as he thinks about Rei...

Mimi: I know it's short, but the next chapter is more descriptive Review my loves


	2. Chapter 2

Mimiko: I know sigh I should be working on my other fics but this popped into my head! Besides I need help on lemons! Help! And nervously laughs I'm stuck on some parts of my stories...

Disclaimer: I do own..drum roll...my chewed up gum! And that's all!

Chapter Two

I don't believe it!

"Will you shut up Mimiko and pay attention to the road, I'm getting whiplash from your swerving." Noel scowls at a babbling Mimiko while Max rolled his eyes. Mimiko and Noel were supposedly best friends but were always bickering.

"Why when we're already here? If you want me to continue driving I can..." Mimiko grins as Noel rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you want Princess." Noel snaps and slams open the mustang door and slams it shut. Mimiko just sighs but oddly smiles and glances at Max who is clutching the arm rests with white knuckles. Max slowly turns his head and his wide blue eyes filled with fear stare at Mimiko.

"Fun huh?" Mimiko grins and takes Max's hand and drags him out the jade green mustang, "Come on! We get to meet him! I can't wait! He sent me pictures and ..." Max tuned her out as she babbles on excitedly as she drags him through the crowds with Noel trailing slowly behind. Mimiko dragged him to a terminal and stands on tip toes while eyeing the crowd with her one blue one green eyes. She brushes her silver hair out of her eyes hurriedly while still gripping onto Max's hand. That was another difference between Mimiko and Noel, Mimiko's hair is silver and shoulder length and layered, Noel's is navy blue and at the end of her shoulder blade, creepy thing is, it's natural, no dye. Their eyes are different too, Noel's are sky blue while Mimiko's are two different colors. Mimiko is fair skinned while Noel is tan. They are as different as night and day, inside and outside, yet best friends. Mimiko and Noel remind Max of Kai and Tyson but for the part were Tyson and Kai are dating while Mimiko and Noel are just friends.

"Hey Mimiko. Nice to see you in person." Max just ignores them and continues his musings.

...Rei...if only he was here...not this pen pal of Mimiko's who she wants him to hook up with. Rei was, no is the right person for him. After Rei leaving he felt his heart be ripped to shreds and will probably never love this pen pal like he loved Rei. He will never -!

"Max! He said hi to you and you didn't even en-knowledge his existence." Mimiko tried to scowl at Max but like always, she can't and ends up looking more like a pout.

"That's ok Mimiko, we already know each other, if he remembers that is." Max snapped his head in Mimiko's pen pal's direction and went wide eyed. There before him was none other then a much older Rei grinning his catlike grin. Max tried not to check out Rei but it was extremely hard since Rei now wore loose sleeveless emerald shirt and loose black pants that hung dangerously low. Mimiko's coughing brought Max out of his staring and he blushed as Mimiko raised her eyebrow as if to say 'I told you that you would like him'.

"So, Rei, now that I see you're obviously are interested, what are you're intentions towards our little Maxie? (AN: My dad does this to my boyfriends and it scares them into not touching me XD) Noel wraps an arm around Max's shoulders as Mimiko nods in agreement. Max blinked at their weird mother hen behavior. 'It's the apocalypse! Their actually agreeing!' ran through Max's mind as he blushes towards Rei.

"We don't want our poor fragile Maxie getting heart broken like I did. We WILL hurt you if you touch him in any unwanted form by the way. We have MANY painful punishments, don't we Noel?" Mimiko grins at a smirking Noel as Max wishes the ground would swallow whole him right now. (AN: Noel always threatens my BFs O.oU)

"I wouldn't dare think about doing any thing like that Mimiko, and you wouldn't get the chance to hurt me. I'd hurt myself if I hurt Max. Besides, we aren't dating so no worries right?" Rei shifted his shoulder bag and smiled at Max. Neither notices the look exchanged by Mimiko and Noel as they nodded together.

"Rei, I don't have a room for you since Noel and her friend are staying at my house. Max would you mind if Rei stayed at your house for awhile since you two obviously know each other since you both Beybladed on the same team. I would be forever in your debt if you did." Mimiko asks Max as she remembers her house is full. Max didn't mind except for one tiny detail: Rei. He doesn't know if he could be in the same house after his dreams began. He would probably end up letting his feelings for Rei slip out and ruin their friendship. Max opened his mouth to say no but Rei's intense stare made him melt. Damn those golden eyes!

" gulp sure." Max muttered and Mimiko grins and grabs Rei's shoulder bag. She grabbed Noel's hand and babbled on as she dragged Noel towards the mustang. Max walked quietly beside Rei and grinned softly as Noel glared at Mimiko as she dragged Noel into a pole.

"Watch where your going bitch!" Noel scowled at Mimiko's obliviousness as she babbled on.

At Max's House

Mimiko bounced in with Rei's shoulder bag and flopped onto Max's living room couch.

"Stupid old lady! I wasn't too far onto the sidewalk! Besides, I didn't even come close to hitting her!" Mimiko crossed her arms and pouted slightly as Noel scowled at her.

"You almost took her out! You were only an inch away from hitting her with your mirror you baka. Who the hell taught you how to drive?" Noel questions as a pale Max and Rei shakily sit next to Mimiko.

"My Uncle Seto. Why?" Mimiko tilts her head to one side in question.

"Isn't he blind?" Noel narrows her eyes slightly at Mimiko's clueless.

"Yes, why?" Mimiko replies as Noel groans.

"You learned from somebody blind!" Max exclaims and Mimiko nods happily clueless.

"That's why I'm so good at driving!" Mimiko grins and everyone anime collapses

Mimiko: I really am a good driver but this was just too funny to not type!

Rin: Am I in this fic?

Mimiko: I don't know, are you? Review luvs! Or no more MaRe loving! I'll make it MaxxEmily! Mwhahaha! I'm evil .


End file.
